vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Saturn (manga)
|-|Hotaru Tomoe= |-|Sailor Saturn= |-|Super Sailor Saturn= |-|Princess Saturn= |-|Eternal Sailor Saturn= Summary Sailor Saturn is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the tenth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Hotaru Tomoe. Her attacks are based around silence and destruction, death, and rebirth; she has the ability to annihilate a planet and even an entire "nebula", as well as resetting the evolution of the same to zero and powers granted by her Silence Glaive. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C, likely higher | 3-B | Likely High 3-A | Low 2-C | Unknown with the Lambda Power Name: Hotaru Tomoe (reincarnation/host), Sailor Saturn, Messiah of Silence, Mistress 9 (presumed by the Outer Senshi), Princess Saturn, Soldier of Death and Rebirth, Soldier of Silence, Soldier of Ruin, Goddess/Deity of Destruction Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 12 (Infinity arc), Newborn age (End of the Infinity arc), 6 months chronologically with the appearance of a 5-year old (beginning of Act 44), 9-10 biologically (end of Act 44-Stars arc); Unknown (Crystal Tokyo) Classification: Evolved Human, Infinity Academy Student, Sailor Senshi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Resurrection (Can also be revitalised if killed), Cyborgization, Past Life Awareness, Age Acceleration, Regeneration (Mid to Mid-Godly via the world ending. Not Combat Applicable), Flight, Healing, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7 and 8. As long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life although it works over time), Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can see distant events and possible futures, Precognition, Telepathy, Holographic Projection, Power Activation (Can unlock powers), Can exist as just a soul or spirit, Astral Projection (Can exist in the astral plane), Can interact with souls, some psychic powers, Durability Negation, Teleportation (Can also teleport others), Resistance to Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Transmutation and Absorption (Can interact physically with Pharaoh 90 which passively absorbs energy and life-force and converts everything he touches into darkness), Can survive in outer space, Transformation, Spell Negation (Can also reverse spells with the henshin) | All previous abilities enhanced, Enhanced Glaivemanship, Magic, Power Nullification (Her power nullification prevented Pharaoh 90 from moving), Negative Aura, Energy Absorption and Drain, Paralysis Inducement, Void Manipulation (Sailor Saturn is the goddess of destruction, she returns everything to the primordial void resetting a being and the evolution of the same to zero), Death Manipulation (Her power destroys life around her), Existence Erasure (She erased Mistress 9 from existence with just her transformation) | All previous abilities, Barrier Creation, Invulnerability, Air Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Vortex Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can see into other dimensions) | All previous abilities, Essence Manipulation (Manipulation of the totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Body, Soul and Spirit), One Hit Kill with the Galactica Bracelets | Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level, likely higher (Far more powerful than Super Sailor Moon and Pharaoh 90 who has Easily moved a dimension and created a Galactic-sized wormhole) | Multi-Galaxy level (At least 10,000 times more powerful than Base Sailor Saturn) | Likely High Universe level (Comparable to the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe whose powers are infinite, and is superior to the Outer Senshi as a summoned being of the 3 talismans whose role is to end the world, scaling up from her base senshi form that destroyed the Tau dimension) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases her power far above normal, Chibi-Chibi had to step in to defend but knocked her down later on), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets. | Unknown with the Lambda Power Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew to Charon Castle in civilian form at thousands of times FTL, faster than Chibi-Moon transformed, faster than Arc 2 Sailor Moon | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Eternal Chibi-Moon and the Eternal Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar, likely much higher (Vastly stronger than Sailor Moon even in Super Sailor form) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic, likely higher | Multi-Galactic | Likely High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: At least Galaxy level (Easily survived within Pharaoh 90), likely higher. Particularly hard to kill due to Astral Hotaru and Saturn Spirit | Multi-Galaxy level (Was at least 10,000 times more powerful than Base Sailor Saturn) | Likely High Universe level (Superior to the Inner and the 3 Outer Senshi) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power (Intangibility and Regeneration make her particularly hard to kill) Stamina: Exact level unknown (Saturn was shown to be able to perform some very powerful attacks and not look tired) | Likely comparable to Sailor Moon | Extremely high | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power. Range: At least Galactic, likely much higher | Multi-Galactic | Likely High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Standard Equipment: Saturn Crystal, Taioron Crystal, Silence Glaive (The Scythe of Death which can paralyzes inter-dimensional incorporeal beings with a touch and allow her to use her Death-Based Abilities.), Lip Rod | Galactica Bracelets (under Sailor Galaxia) Intelligence: Gifted; Very confident and intelligent beyond her human years, attended a school reserved for geniuses. As an Outer Senshi, she is probably smarter than the Inners. Weaknesses: If the incarnation of the Saturn Spirit dies before Sailor Saturn is awoken, the Saturn Spirit will disappear. | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Feats: * Reconstructed with a cyborg body. * Crushed a pencil holder. * Have had the ability to heal people. * Memorized an entire poetry. * Can see the many possible futures. * Can simulate the Solar System from its very beginning and make accurate models of the future. * Activated new powers when the current ones were being eclipsed by Queen Nehellenia. * Can perceive souls and snatched them away from Mistress 9. * Harmed Mistress 9 as a disembodied spirit. * Paralyzed and drained the power of Pharaoh 90. * Can absorb the energy into her negative aura. * Can end the world with her passive abilities. * Chased Pharaoh 90 back to his dimension and destroyed it. * Was unaffected by the attacks of the Amazon Quartet. * Intimidate the Amazoness Quartet into submission, hinting at its extreme power of the attack. * Can sense beyond Queen Nehellenia's dimension. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformations * Saturn Planet Power, Make Up: A phrase used by Hotaru Tomoe to transform into her standard and basic Sailor form as her alter ego, Sailor Saturn. The transformation was very brief, and her outfit change was never shown. First, Saturn's planetary symbol spun horizontally several times. Then Hotaru thrust her hand into the air and silver stars flashed over her fingernails, turning them white (very similar to Moon Prism Power, Make Up). In an instant Sailor Saturn was fully transformed, opening her eyes and sweeping down into her finishing pose, holding her Silence Glaive with the Saturn symbol behind her. * Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up: The transformation phrase used by Sailor Saturn in the manga. It first appeared after her reawakening in Act 45 of the Dream arc of the manga. It is also the only known transformation phrase Sailor Saturn uses in the manga. However, it is not used in the anime. |-|Hotaru Tomoe= *'Healing:' Hotaru can heal small injuries with her energy Hotaru heal chibi moon.jpg|'Hotaru heal chibi moon' *'Astral Hotaru:' Hotaru can exist and maintain consciousness on the astral plane. While just a soul, she can sense and interact with the physical plane, damage beings that can normally absorb energy, and affect other souls. Astral Hotaru 1.jpg|'Astral Hotaru Stop the power absorption of Mistress 9' Astral Hotaru 2.jpg|'Astral Hotaru interact with the physical plane' Astral Hotaru 3.jpg|'Astral Hotaru protect 5 souls and the silver crystal' *'Illusion Creation:' Hotaru create illusion for disturb people Hotaru create illusion.jpg|'Hotaru Create an illusion of pegasus' *'Reality Warping:' Hotaru can warp reality and create a Small Universe which countain the solar system, with this, she can know the exact story of the solar system since 4.2 Billion years Hotaru create the Solar system.jpg|'Hotaru recreate a solar system' |-|Sailor Saturn= *'Saturn Spirit:' The Saturn Spirit is the spirit of all Sailor Saturn which exists and acts independently of Hotaru. She can awaken her new incarnations into being Sailor Saturn and age them up artificially. However if the current Saturn incarnation dies without being awoken, the Saturn Spirit will disappear. Saturn spirit.jpg|'Saturn manifesting her presence' Saturn awaken.jpg|'Saturn's manifestation' Saturn awaken 2.jpg|'Saturn awaken 2' Saturn einstein.jpg *'Henshin:' Hotaru can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Saturn and than her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic And Regenerate the entire body of a sailor. In her case, she is surrounded by a forcefield which erase everything he touch mang_hotaru07.jpg|'Saturn Henshin' 408ebe30a243af18883a7af8f29b7f45.jpg|'The Goddess of Destruction' -Miss Dream-Sailor Moon Volume 08 RAW 0089.jpg|'The destruction of the world is coming' *'Existence Erasure:' Through her henshin, she can literally Erase everything around her, Mistress 9 was completly vanished thanks to this m9-dies.gif|'anime version' Miss Dream Sailor Moon Volume 08 RAW_0083.jpg|'manga version' *'The Death's usher:' Sailor Saturn with her energy can kill life just by touching a living thing D saturn.jpg Saturn kill life.jpg|'Saturn induce death' *'Bringing Ruin to the World:' By lowering the Silence Glaive to the ground, Sailor Saturn can end all life throughout an entire dimension. The attack carries the power of the void and was powerful enough to reduce Pharaoh 90 into nothingness itself. It was powerful enough to end the dimension with the Tau "Nebula" (Which is a Galaxy). This power is stated to turn everything that exist into nothingness, turn everything into the state of absolute void Sailor Saturn turn everythings into Nothingness.jpg Sailor Moon Infinity Saturn voids Pharoh90.jpg Sailor Moon Infinity We Must Kill Hotaru.jpg Sailor Moon Inifinty The Silence Glaive.jpg |-|Super Sailor Saturn= * Super Sailor Saturn: A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. * Silence Glaive Surprise: The true nature of the technique is unknown, but it does at least create a mist that hides Saturn's presence. It also seems to create a space-time vortex in front of Sailor Saturn. * Silent Wall: Sailor Saturn creates a barrier that blocks enemy attacks. Its total integrity is unknown. However, it blocked attacks from the Amazoness Quartet who are powerful enough to harm Sailor Saturn with non-attack spells. |-|Eternal Sailor Saturn= * Eternal Sailor Saturn: The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Saturn's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. * Galactica Glaive Surprise: A version of Silence Glaive Surprise used by Sailor Saturn while she was being controlled by Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. * Galactica Cannon: An attack used by Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto in the manga series. While under the influence of Sailor Galaxia and her Galactica Bracelets in the Stars arc, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto used their respective weapons, the Silence Glaive and the Garnet Orb respectively, and attacked Sailor Chibi Chibi. * Galactica Planet Attack: The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. |-|Lambda Hotaru= * Lambda Hotaru: At the end of the series, Hotaru absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Having Absorbed the Lambda Power, Hotaru can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi, except for Sailor Chaos. Key: Base Sailor Saturn | Super Sailor Saturn | Eternal Sailor Saturn | Evil Sailor Saturn | Lambda Hotaru Gallery File:Hotaru_Concept_Art.jpg File:369add2241b57b46e8e6214f52cb08e4--sailor-moon-manga-sailor-saturn.jpg File:Sailor_Saturn_Concept_Art.jpg File:Deathrebornrevolution.jpg File:1080p Sailor Saturn Death Reborn Revolution Crystal S3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Toei Animation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Psychics Category:Cyborgs Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Spear Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Age Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Spirits Category:Princesses Category:Space Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Staff Users Category:Aura Users Category:Death Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses Category:Biology Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Life Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Summons Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2